Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience
by An-sama
Summary: Screw Sesame street! Can somebody tell me the way back to my home? It started when I was taken from the festival to this weird place. Now I come across humorous misfortunes while meeting weird people on the way home who like kicking my butt
1. Beggining

Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience  
Chapter: Practice the beginning

"So you decided to give my tale a shot... well I guess I should start by telling you what you got yourself into. You see I am the only daughter of a sweet veterinarian and a wise dojo owner. I have a cool Godmother and other family members. I only have a friend worth mention and his name is Makoto. God, I miss him so much. Now that I am stuck in this place all by myself I truly appreciate them. I though I was used to be alone but now I know that my childhood is nothing compare to this.

My name is Hikari and I am 13 years old. I am ok looking depends on who you ask. You ask my family I look adorable, you ask Makoto I'm a goddess, you ask my peers I'm a freak and/or plain girl, and I ask you and you don't care, besides it's not like you can actually see me, so I refer my self as human looking. I have long ebony hair and chestnut eyes. Then again, this being Tokyo, who doesn't look like that! I wish I had freckles like Makoto they're cute. My true passions are swordsmanship and martial arts unlike other girls that are into pop idols.

But none of that is important unlike the day that the story starts. It all starts at the Inuyasha festival of the Hiigarashi temple. Here people celebrate the legend of the Shikon jewel, that's the actual name of the festival but I like to call it in name of Inuyasha. Ever since I was a kid my father used to tell me all these fables while we meditated and this one has always been my favorite. That night was going to be my night since I was going to do the sword dance by moonlight but I just had to do what I pleased. I am so stubborn. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Anyway we should start the story so you guys get what's happening too..."

It was 3:00pm on a Friday after noon at the Hiigarashi temple. The whole place was full of people decorating for the big celebration that was to be held that week. The traditional Japanese lights, the booths of game and food and the stage where at the middle of the night by the light of the moon it would be told the legend of the shikon no tama like every year. But now it was busy and full of people making last minute arrangements.

At the center of the stage there was me on my knees facing what at that moment was the imaginary public. With my eyes closed and my hands almost reaching the sword in front of me. With a quick movement I rapidly took the sword and released it from its sheet. With movements as graceful as possible I started to dance while managing the sword on my hands.

-Looking good!

A strong female voice broke my concentration making me miss the step, trip and lose the sword from my hands. The sword went flying falling next to the woman that called me.

-Whoa, what a close call!

The woman laughed pulling the sword from the space from the ground between her feet.

Hikari: No kidding Godmother. Why don't you scream louder next time to see if I can give you a hair cut?

"This is my dear Godmother K-chan, as I like to call her. Like me you will get different answers about her character. If you ask her best male friend, aka my dad, you will hear things like "She can be so annoying! I swear that her only talent is torturing me, that and making Hikari and my wife torture me along side with her!" You ask her best female friend, aka my mom, and you would get stuff like "She's very cool once you win over her good side. She truly can be more than it meets the eye." and you ask me and you get stuff like "I love her! She's my best friend ever!"

My godmother had black hair cut in layers and brown rectangular eyes. She was very beautiful in a mysterious kind of way. Unlike my mom who is also very beautiful in a different kind of way. My mom has a sweeter air while my Godmother has a more firm kind of aura around her, and yet it was kind and very friendly.

Godmother: You truly are a rare bug.

Hikari: I like the word special better.

I replied as she took the sword back. She gently sat on the side of the stage and became my public during my practice. Even as distracted as I was practicing the dance over and over again I knew she was getting into that emotional moment grow-ups usually have for their kids.

Godmother: You sure are growing up…

I told her hoping she would understand how proud I am of her seeing her like that. She was training so hard. She's always into something that she wouldn't use but still very passionate about it. Then again swordsmanship created character and Hikari liked to show it off. Hikari was 13 now and becoming quite pretty. She looked a lot like her mother, which is a good thing considering what an idiot was, is, and will be her father. Oh wait, that was only with her. And it was true that I like to bug him as often as I can.

I watch the cherry blossoms fall and the breeze spin them around my Goddaughter making her look so lovely. I truly had changed and so has she. If she were to look behind she wouldn't have guess that things would go as wonderful as they were doing now. She dances and moves with her sword. She truly inherited the only good things about her father, and those not so good are left behind. Things are different and things must change while keeping in our hearts at the same time. That's the true concept of evolution in the human nature.

I take the package from my bag. It was a medium sized box I convinced her mother to allow me to bring. I knew how happy she would be with it knowing she was such a fan of it. Like her dad she loved all these things that made her weirder than she already was to the rest of the world. But that was truly part of her charm and beauty, the talent of being who she was.

Hikari ended her dance and simply stood there watching the cherry blossoms and leaves float into the air. The smell of the air was so sweet and the time seemed so calm, even if the rest of the temple was noisy, that moment of catching the chilly air from her exhaustion.

Godmother: Good looking there. And it will be better with the kimono you have to wear.

Hikari: Oh, don't even get me started with that thing. I'll look like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. Why don't you guys write "dork" on my forehead?

Godmother: What's wrong with a white kimono with red and pink cherry blossoms ALL over?

She asked with a smirk knowing what the problem was: my kimono choices where more pink and cutesy that a kid's show. I bet Barney will come here and drag me along to his show. Ugh, I shudder at the thought of that even happening. But it's tradition on wearing something like that. Well I think some traditions are stupid and meant to be broken, right? It used to be tradition to arrange marriages and you don't see my dad getting a husband for me, but then again he's so NOT thrilled at the idea of me dating, he even glares at Makoto from time to time and he's my friend.

Godmother: Well if that's such a trouble your mother and I came with a half time solution to your problem.

Hikari: Knowing you guys I'll ask you to define me "solution"

She gave me the package she had beside her while I looked at her suspiciously. I sat down next to her and opened the package. I gasped and squealed, like the girl deep down I am, as she took out my new kimono. It was royal blue and had chibi Inu-yashas and swords all around it.

I squealed and jumped. It was truly the coolest kimono ever. I mean look, here's a chibi killing a demon. How adorable! I jumped into my godmother's arms as I felt so happy and jumpy. But then I remembered her words. I looked up at her and asked with a hint of regret

Hikari: What do you mean with half time solution?

Godmother: Aaww! You remembered and here I was enjoying the whole touching moment.

She evades my question with a joke. Same thing she does very often to my dad. And like my dad often do, I feel pissed.

Hikari: -glaring- Again, what do you mean with half time?

Godmother: Well you still have to wear the other kimono--

Hikari: -groan-

Godmother: But--but you only have to wear it to do the dance. If you don't mind the hassle of changing twice you can wear this Kimono before and after the dance. And there can be NO buts when you have to change. Deal?

Hikari: -sigh- Deal.

Godmother: Good girl. And question.

Hikari: Yeah, what?

Godmother: Don't you have martial arts/swordsmanship class today?

Hikari: Yeah but it's at 4pm.

Godmother: Honey, its 4:10pm. Man, you'll dad will get so pissed.

Hikari: You're kidding?

Godmother: Nope.

Hikari: Aaaahhh!

My voice filled the whole place making everyone stare at me while I push my way out of the place and into my doom for being so late

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Hikari: What the slag? I remember the first chapter to be longer!

Althena: Very true. Still I decided to correct some things and split it in two.

Hikari: -glaring- I get the feeling you were lazy.

Althena: Well… that too.


	2. Dojo moment

Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience  
Chapter: Dojo moment

I ran out of the place with my sword and backpack. I was going so fast I felt I was flying in a storm hoping to get lucky and arrive around 4:25pm. Damn, it's too late in my dad's world. Then again half hour late is really late in any world. Best I could do is ran into the streets trying not to trip on my way to the dojo.

-Wait for me!

A familiar voice called out to me. Yet I didn't stop. It was Makoto that was as late as I was and yet for no important reason.

Finally Makoto cached up on me. He had short black hair, big light brown eyes and the cutest freckles across his face. Sure he was a little dense and too oblivious for my taste sometimes but I still liked to have him with me. Unlike me he was more passionate, caring and pure, while I was brutally honest and sometimes wicked and a bit of a jerk.

Hikari: Why are you late anyway?

Makoto: I took a nap.

Hikari: Oy vey.

We both reached a quiet field in a far part of the city and in the middle there was dojo. It was made of strong wood and painted mostly white. In the inside there was all kind of swords in the walls with all kind of traditional decoration of Japanese History. When we entered the place they leaned against the door of the training hall. We could hear the sound of the students training the moves that my father taught them.

Makoto: What should we do? Your dad will kill us for coming this late!

Hikari: What's with this us thing? Sure he'll punish me at first but he always turns all softy and lets me be. Besides I had a good reason to be late, unlike some people that like to sleep and do nothing.

Makoto: So much for sticking together...

-HIKARI! MAKOTO!

A voice called us while opening the door as fast as hell making us fall forward. The voice came from a tall man dressed in a long white gi and short hair. Both of us started to tremble, and so did the other students, as they saw the deep stare the man was giving us.

Makoto: Sensei...

"Ok people this is my father. You know how first impressions are everything? Well this isn't the case. He's usually very loving but now he's pissed as hell, which is a bad thing..., thrust me!"

Makoto and I got up from the floor and remained silent waiting for the master's voice.

Master: Why are you both late? And I expect the truth.

Makoto: Well you see...

Hikari: He was with me. It's my fault, I asked him to help me prepare the things for the upcoming festival.

Master: Are you both sure of that?

Hikari: Yeah, we are sure.

The master stared at Hikari for a moment. It was strange, but he wasn't mad anymore. His eyes seemed disappointed...

Master: Everyone but Makoto and Hikari go home. We'll go on later.

The boys took their things and left as fast as they could. After all not obeying could cause them to stay until late doing things that will end them in their home for days.

Master: And you two will clean every single thing in this place.

Both: WHAT!

Hikari: Isn't that too much for coming here late?

Master: That may be, but you're not doing this because you were late, you're cleaning because you lied Hikari. And Makoto is helping because he let you do it. I'll be gone for a while and when I come back I expect all of this clean, you got it?

Both: -wanting to say damn- Yeah, we got it.

-----------------------------------------------

In the feudal era Kagome was packing her stuff to go back to her own time. Thing that didn't make Inuyasha happy at all.

Kagome: Inuyasha I have to go. Is bad enough I didn't help my family with the preparations of the festival. I'll be back tomorrow.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Kagome smiled while she threw herself into the well. The hanyou just looked the other way trying to hide his sad face. Even if he didn't show it when she was around she knew he was upset because of her absence and not because of her powers.

Soon the adventure will be over and ever since we found out that there's only one shard missing it's become more obvious. I sometimes wonder what will happen when the end comes but for now I'll go and come back because in both places lives my heart.

-----------------------------------------------

Silence. It's so silent now that her father left. It makes me nervous being like this. Even if I can distract myself cleaning the floor while she clean other things I still find myself going back to thinking about her.

She's so beautiful. The light enters and gives her a glow. She likes wearing ponytails but I think her hair down makes her look exquisite. I wish I had the guts to say something. To look at her and tell her how I feel. I'm such a coward. And it doesn't help she's oblivious to my feelings; heck she's even oblivious about herself.

Hikari: Makoto, what are you thinking? You look so serious.

Hikari asked smiling as curious as a cat making me blush.

Makoto: No-nothing.

I could feel a gap forming in his face with the stare Hikari was giving him. It was obvious that she didn't accept my response, especially since I couldn't stop scratching. She placed the swords that she was cleaning back in place.

Hikari: You're lying.

Makoto: No, I'm not.

Hikari: You like to scratch when you lie.

Makoto: No, I don't.

Hikari just pointed to my left hand that was scratching behind my left ears. I blushed and tried to stop.

Hikari: Want to tell me?

Instead of saying something I simply continued cleaning the floor without even looking or paying attention. I just couldn't lie to her.

Hikari: Uh... Makoto

And I couldn't face her and tell her I like her more than a friend.

Hikari: Makoto.

I just... crashed against the wall.

Hikari: Idiot.

Hikari laughed making me feel upset and humiliated. But she just took the Aid kit of the dojo and cleaned the bump on my head.

Hikari: When I was a kid I got teased to death for things I don't even remember, and I also get teased now but you stood by me. I want to do the same. I want you to always tell me what's on your heart. I trust you.

She took a cotton ball wet with alcohol and places it in the place I hit myself. Feeling her so close I did what came to mind. I grabbed her by the shoulders placing us face-to-face.

At first Hikari was surprised making me nervous, but Hikari closed her eyes making me even MORE nervous. I had done what he wanted to do for so long and there was no turning back.

Master: Hey kids, are you done?

As soon as I heard his voice I threw Hikari away and started to clean frenetically. As for Hikari she simply glared at me while her father entered the room.

Master: I see you two aren't done. What were you doing, fooling around?

I simply gulped hard while Hikari looked amused by the question.

Master: You can end your punishment tomorrow since the festival is today. Let's go Hikari.

Hikari: Sure thing dad.

Hikari placed back the aid kit and whispered something in my left ear.

"Don't you dare mope around. If you were faster you could have said what's in your mind."

Hikari smirked at me and ran to her father leaving him frustrated and wondering when he will have another chance.


	3. Family moment

Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience  
Chapter: Family moment.

So let's recap: I'm going to dance around in a corny dress, my Godmother is cool, my father is a psychic freak, and, oh yes, my best friend is an idiot. That's basically everyone you've met so far. I still don't get how my dad knew I was lying and how come he always comes in the nick of time. But I'll leave that to the piss and moan section I'll have to make after I end this story. I swear the shrink bill will be pilling up after the show ends.

Both I and my father were walking side-by-side without talking beside the river. In my 13 years of life I have never lied to my father and now I did. Even if it was a small lie my father was making me pay big time with the silent treatment.

Hikari: Nice weather we're having today. 

Master: ...

Hikari: -nervous- Right...

I said over the horrible silence that filled the gap between us. I could slice the tension between us with a knife. Actually I had to grab my katana and do so since it was getting hard for me to see my father. You know I can't help but want to cut something like bread, ham, and cheese and make a sandwich instead.

Master: Why did you do it?

My father asked making me stop thinking about food. His tone was worst than upset; it was cold and hurt. I had never heard this tone before.

Hikari: Dad...

My father sat on the ground looking at the river. The sun was soon going to set making the sky multicolored. It looked like a painting. So with care I sat beside my father and leaned on him completing such a perfect picture.

Master: You never lied to me and I hope it doesn't happen again.

Hikari: I'm really sorry dad. I just didn't want for you to kill Makoto.

Master: No, I wouldn't.

Hikari: Yes, you would. You made us clean your WHOLE dojo. Do you know what kind of dust trap is that place! We almost die of exhaustion. I swear dad you had to be a Nazi on your past life.

Master: How did you found out? Did K tell you or did you found the special room?

Hikari: Very funny dad. All that Godmother told me was that you're an immature jerk and about that room I don't need to know about mom and your "love" life.

I saw my father turn crimson red making me giggle. He usually had a stern face except when mom was involved.

Master: You're spending way too much time with K. It shows by the fact you lied.

He said hugging me lovingly. The time and place is so peaceful. The lake is calm like a mirror of the heavens. I sighed into the hug as I enjoyed the fact that my relationship with her father was better already. Like I said before: he's a big softy when it comes to me.

But as fast as the moment came it was broken when a bag of groceries fell into his head.

Godmother: What do you mean I lie! I'm a very honest person.

Master: Oh yeah! K, how old you are?

Godmother: I'm 26.

My father snorted making her pissed.

Godmother: Hey, I'm 26... With 10 years of experience. Besides you don't ask women their age. Is like asking men how big their ego is.

"This is my Godmother and Father. I swear they act like little kids on kindergarten when they're together. It's so weird sometimes since when my father is alone he acts so serious and strong, but when my Godmother is around he's a junior high jerk, or if it is my mom he's a teenager with a horrible case of the love bug."

-Would you guys stop it?

"This raven haired woman is my mother; I bet you guys were starting to believe I didn't have one."

Hikari: Mom!

I ran to my mom and glomped her. In exchange my mother gave me some of the grocery bags for me to carry. Jeeze, talk about love.

Mother: Darling would you stop fighting with K and help me?

She said watching their scene. They stared at each other while their auras glowing red. She had the aura of a wild cat while his was a wild dog. Both I and my mother sighed at the usual behavior of both adults. It's amazing when my mom tells me how they didn't used to be like this.

Hikari: The sad thing is that these are my role models, a couple of kids.

I said as we walked home. It was already 15 minutes from the reunion point and they were still at odds with one another. You would think it should be me and Makoto behaving like this.

Mother: Hey guys if you don't knock your behavior I'm going get jealous.

She said joking trying to break their mood. Her voice was young and playful making me join in the fun..

Hikari: Daddy and K sitting in a tree

Mother: K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Both: I WOULD RATHER BE DEAD!

They both scream at the same time shocking both of us from our song. But after 5 seconds we were out of our shock and busted into a fit of laughter.

Master: I like real woman like the one I married.

Godmother: What are you saying! You're the one who doesn't qualify as a full man.

Master: Oh yeah!

Godmother: Yeah!

Mother: How have you two survived all this years together is beyond my knowledge. Besides you shouldn't say "from this water I won't drink". God only knows if I ever die you two will end up together. And besides I remember the old times...

Godmother: Old and in A LONG time ago. Besides for that to happen now all the men on earth would have to die along with you and I would have to be in some spell. Otherwise the jerk of your husband and me would never get together.

Master: Thank God. I would rather commit seppuku than being with this wench. The only talent you have is to bug the whole male species, especially me.

Godmother: Why you--! You've always been like this! I can't believe how desperate I was to find you cute in my youth.

Master: Shouldn't that be my line.

Godmother: Oh you'll be desperate… for medical attention that is.

Mom: I'm just desperate to get home.

My mom said as we watched my Godmother chase my dad to make him pay. Nothing like a woman scorned, right? At least it seems like that considering how fast my dad run is running away from her. All my mom and I can do is going after them. If we are lucky the white coats of the nut house will help us contain them.


	4. Festival moment

Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience  
Chapter: Festival moment.

Miroku was walking down the forest reflecting as he rarely did. It was one of those unique moments were he acted like the monk he was. And since he had already asked the infamous question to all the young maidens of the village there was nothing else to do, or at least nothing else that won't make him get hurt.

But his prayers to get to some interesting plot point had been answer by the Goddess Althena of fate when he saw his hanyou comrade up in a tree branch.

He waited for a moment in hopes that the jangle of his staff would draw his attention. But to nothing happened. The young monk decided to practice his patience and waited for Inuyasha to acknowledge him. But we all know hell would freeze before that would happen, unless of course if he were doing something perverted were in that case Sango and Inuyasha would spring right up and give him a beating. The uncomfortable silence was turning very irritating.

Miroku: Inuyasha, are you planning on ignoring my presence?

Inuyasha: Was working so far, wasn't it?

Inuyasha said dryly, which it was to be expected since he was sulking for Kagome's absence. Still he didn't have to give him that kind of answer.

How I wish I could "sit" him. And the distance he is from the ground might help to get through that think skull of his. Just ONCE! We all should at least be able to do it at least once, or be able to do it when Kagome is in her time.

Miroku: So how long will Lady Kagome stay in her time?

Inuyasha: Until the traditional festival is over.

Miroku: I guess the times are more parallel than we thought.

Inuyasha: Why you say that?

Miroku: The village is also celebrating a festival. Want to go?

Inuyasha: Why bother? Festivals are stupid.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, especially at his forelocks. Did anybody notice how perfect they are to pull? And so he climbed up a little and pulls his right forelock so hard that Inuyasha fell off the tree.

"It wasn't a sit but sure has the same effect."

Miroku thought amused, sadly Inuyasha didn't share the same sentiment and made sure to express it in the... eh, colorful language he likes to use.

Miroku: Now, now, Inuyasha. Calm down.

Miroku said as they both sat in front of the tree.

Miroku: Inuyasha, have you ever gone to a festival?

Inuyasha: We're back to this again? If you must know, no, I haven't.

Miroku: Have you ever simply enjoy yourself with others?

Inuyasha looked at the side avoiding eye contact with Miroku.

"Guess I touched a sore spot."

Miroku: Let's go to the festival Inuyasha. Why should Kagome be the only one enjoying herself? And I bet Sango and Shippo are there too. Besides you need to learn how to socialize.

Inuyasha: No way in hell!

Miroku: Look I'll make you go and have a good time even if I have to abandon Buddha's compassion for just today and beat it into you. This is one of the reasons's you and Kagome are always fighting.

Miroku said with a tone that meant the same level of stubbornness than Inuyasha. He dragged by the hair the protesting hanyou to the nearest food both.

Inuyasha: MI-RO-KU! If you keep fucking treating my hair like this I'll used you to sharp my claws!

He said as Miroku dragged him to the nearest food stand.

Miroku: I will have some moshi for me. And do you have enough to cover the big potty mouth of my friend? And also some bottles of sake would be good too.

Inuyasha: Keh.

The man at the counter smiled and gave him their order. They both went to an isolated place where they could see the stars clearly. Miroku picked one while Inuyasha had a bafflement look on his face.

Miroku: Now this is traditional festival food. Now eat it.

But by the time he was saying festival Inuyasha had already placed all the moshi in his mouth. Miroku looked at him in disbelief and sighed.

"Well at least I didn't had to force feed him."

Miroku: Do you know what her festival is about?

Inuyasha: wat' do u' ean'?

Miroku sweat dropped while Inuyasha swallowed the moshi in one gulp.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Miroku: Each festival has a theme. This one is to celebrate love.

Inuyasha: It's a miracle you're here with me instead of molesting girls like you usually do.

Miroku: Well...

Inuyasha: I bet you already tried but they already knew the big creep that you are.

Inuyasha said it in a sharp tone that made Miroku feel as if had been backstabbed.

Miroku: Why don't we just drink the sake?

Miroku handed him a shallow cup.

Miroku: Have you ever drunk this stuff?

Inuyasha: I've never been too fond of alcohol.

Miroku: I'll pour you and you'll pour me. (That sounds a little weird)

Inuyasha: Keh. Whatever.

Miroku poured him a drink at the puzzled hanyou. Inuyasha sniffed the drink, stared at it, sniff it again, peered at the color, sniff it again

Miroku: DAMN IT INUYASHA DRINK IT ALREADY!

Inuyasha drank it in one gulp and made a disgusted face.

Inuyasha: Tastes like shit.

Miroku: Shut up and enjoy it. You just need to get used to the flavor.

Inuyasha grumble and served Miroku his drink. Unlike him Miroku seemed to enjoy it.

Miroku: Not bad for a small village.

Inuyasha: Yeah, right.

Miroku: It's like I told you, sake takes time to get used to.

Inuyasha: I don't like it. It tastes funny.

Miroku: So drink again until you do.

Inuyasha: Man, I'll be getting REALLY drunk then. Why are we doing this anyway? If we drink we'll get horrible hangovers.

Miroku: The drinking of sake is done to cherish family, love, and friends. We're friends so we drink together to celebrate our friendship.

Inuyasha: I'll celebrate the day you stop being so damn perverted.

Miroku: Let's change the subject.

Miroku said trying to escape from where the conversation was going.

Inuyasha: What kind of festival do you think is the one that Kagome went to?

Miroku: One thing is for sure: it wasn't a love festival or anything like that. Lady Kagome loves you very much and nothing would make her happier than to celebrate any occasion with you.

Inuyasha: I don't get how somebody like me can get somebody like Kagome.

Miroku: You shouldn't put yourself down. If you just were more considerate about her feelings you would have a perfect relationship.

Inuyasha: Oh sure, as if you and Sango have such a perfect relationship. You two may be in love but you keep screw up what Kagome calls the "mood".

Miroku: Were you and lady Kagome spying on us?

Inuyasha: "Spy"? As in sneaking around? As if you guys were so private. Especially you that keeps groping Sango in front of us all the time.

Miroku: And you and Kagome aren't very secretive about your relationship either.

Inuyasha: I never said it was! Hell, I bet Naraku knows our business!

Both of them stared silently at each other before bursting into laugh. Who knows, maybe all the drinks they had during their conversation were beginning to get them drunk.

Miroku: How's the sake?

Inuyasha: Taste weird... but it's also warm.

Miroku: That may be, but it can't replace the love of a woman.

Inuyasha: You should know since you work so hard on getting laid.

Miroku: Doesn't all guys?

Inuyasha: Not everyone is the same.

Miroku: There's nothing wrong on looking for companionship.

Inuyasha: It's your kind of "companionship" that's wrong.

Miroku: As if you and Kikyo—

Inuyasha: NO!

Miroku: Not even—

Inuyasha: MIROKU! I may be drunk but not that drunk to have this kind of conversation and especially with you.

Inuyasha said blushing crimson as he drank more sake.

Miroku: I wonder what'll happen after we defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha: What's with that?

Miroku: I just wonder... I at least will try to be a man deserving of a woman like Sango.

Inuyasha: Ok. You are drunker than me.

Miroku: I'm not kidding Inuyasha. I love Sango as much as you love Kagome.

Inuyasha: Yeah...

Both of the friends looked at the sky smiling until they were so drunk that they fell asleep on the ground. Lucky, or unlucky, for them Sango and a very jumpy Shippo, after all he had won on all the game booths the lucky kid, found them.

Shippo: Can you believe it?

Shippo asked in disbelief while Sango laughed and giggle as soft as she could to not wake them. Inuyasha was drooling while Miroku was lying on top of Inuyasha surrounded by bottles of Sake.


	5. Hanging premonitions

Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience  
Chapter: Hanging premonitions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came out of the well and into a very busy temple. Like it was typical of the festivities there were all kinds of volunteers. The place was filled with beautiful lamps of all colors; all kind of game booths and the smell of food from the stands were starting to take on the misty air of the evening.

And in the middle of the entire eventful place the God tree was standing tall and strong. Like a magnet it was calling Kagome to touch him.

"It's been a year ever since I met Inuyasha. Soon, after all of this is done, it'll be my birthday."

Kagome felt herself pulled into the memories the tree, this time and place, bring her.

Souta: Hey sis. Glad to see that you could make it.

There they were: Souta and her mother staring at her first in surprise but latter on in happiness.

Kagome: Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Mom: You didn't bring Inuyasha?

Kagome: No way. I won't even be able to stay the whole week. I just came for just tonight and maybe tomorrow.

Souta: What a pity. I wanted to play with brother Inuyasha.

Kagome: Knowing him he would be whimpering around and complaining about going back.

Kagome said half a laugh, half a fact, as she imagined Inuyasha in the festival with her and her family. Sure, it was a pleasant thought... if he were pleasant in this situation, but it was more than obvious that social skills was one of the few things Inuyasha was VERY lacking of. But hey a girl can dream, and dream was all that Kagome could do about him.

Mom: That's ok, but I would have liked for you to enjoy the full festival.

Kagome: Just because I'll be going doesn't mean I won't be able to help or have a good time with my family.

Her mother nodded slightly as she hugged her. Kind and calm like always, Kagome felt she had the greatest mother there is, after all how many mother would let her venture in the past with a half demon boy?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Finally home!

Hikari said running inside. The three grown ups smiled at the childish sight. The sweet happiness of the moment made K-chan to withdraw to her own world of wonderment.

"It's amazing how people change and grow when love is involved. I wouldn't even dream my life would be like this in the past, heck I didn't even dream. My life was so empty and meaning less until now. I'm so grateful to them for this."

Master: HEY! Stop daydreaming. If you keep that face up people will start to believe you're dead or just brain dead.

K: Better look brain dead than being brain dead, don't you think so you jerk?

Mom: Now, now, stop fighting!

Hikari: Uncle!

The three adults came into the house when they heard Hikari's voice. Inside of the house a man, younger than the other three adults was with Hikari hugging her. Also in company there were 2 girls and a woman in the living room.

The woman was an American with blonde hair and blue eyes, very different than his uncle who had black short hair, brown eyes and wore glasses. One of the girls had long black hair made into a braid and the other long blond hair, but both shared their mother's blue eyes.

"These are my uncle, aunt and cousins Natsuko, who has 13, and Fuyuko, who has 12. I'm very fond of Fuyuko even though she's a Goth-looking girl, and you can tell by her dark violet and bats kimono, and also she picks up weird stuff and has a good heart. Natsuko on the other hand I can't stand. She adores making my life miserable. I know she used to humiliate me when we were little brats, I say I know because I can't remember my past for some reason. –Sigh- Even now she puts up a nice girl act just so others think she's innocent when she does something to me. And she has to wear such a princess-like white kimono"

Mother: You came in time to take me.

Uncle: Hey sis. I would have come alone but the girls insisted on coming here and going with K-chan and Brother to the festival.

Mother: Yeah, that's right.

My mom started to put away the groceries sadly. Today was the day I would do my sword dance and she had to miss it. A month ago she was contracted to do a seminar about her job: which is veterinarian. My news came 2 weeks ago and so I said yes and when we came to realize that the dates were the same a week ago it was to late for either of us to change the date. It sucked big time.

Now my Uncle will take her while the rest of us enjoy the festival. I won't see my mom in three days, which means I'm stuck as referee of my dad and Godmother. Then again maybe her absence will make them sulk, as I know it will make me. I guess I am a mama's girl.

My Godmother takes a box of cookies and a bottle of milk and goes outside. Knowing her she wants some time to think. My dad helps my mom without a word to say. My dad knows what bugs her and there are no words to make her feel better. They've been trying to forget that but I guess reality a bitch that never goes away.

My uncle is talking on his cell phone to somebody, which I bet is from his work. He's nice and sweet, and so is his wife, but he's such a workaholic. It's funny I guess how genetics can fool since even though they're sweet people their offspring just came out half. But if I have to choose I like Fuyuko's half better, the nice heart kindness than Natsuko's plastic niceness.

As I thought this I notice Fuyuko stand up from the couch and come to me. I looked at her with curiosity as she gave me one of her serious stares. She had such a poker face that it was amazing, especially for a little kid. Doesn't she ever smile? Doesn't she get tired of being so serious? Is it ok if I tickle her?

Fuyuko: I must talk to you cousin. Can we go to your room for some privacy?

I nodded slightly to her. I guess whatever she got to tell me can't be more depressing to where I was. I find myself walking behind her remembering her words. I wonder what she has to tell me that she needs privacy. It's not like she's in love or something.

Wait—What if it is that! It can't be that! I mean she's so serious and so cold to others that aren't her family or me. And she's so young... still there are a lot of girl of her age or younger that start relationships. Oh My God! That's it! She wants to confess me that and I will have to react to it. Normally I wouldn't care but this is Fuyuko! I think I'll die as soon as she tells me that.

Fuyuko: You're incorrect dog.

Fuyuko said as she opened the door kicking all the thoughts I had gathered in my head. I started to laugh nervously as I couldn't help to feel a little scared. Did she read her mind? Can she really do that? The look that she gave her seems to be telling her that.

Fuyuko took a frame where there was a picture of me with Makoto. Hikari gave her a questioning look as she lightly touches the place while holding on the other hand the picture frame.

Hikari: What do you want to tell me?

Fuyuko: Do you believe in visions?

Hikari: I'm looking at you, aren't I?

Fuyuko: Cute.

Hikari: Yeah, I know I am.

Fuyuko: I'm not sure about that but you sure think Makoto is.

Hikari: -crimson- Shut up brat. What do you want to tell me anyway?

Fuyuko placed the frame back in its place and took her backpack.

Fuyuko: I had a premonition. It told me you should pack for a trip.

Hikari: Ok. You're going too deep into the occult you know that, right?

Fuyuko stared at her seriously. She liked Hikari but she was taking the matter as if it were some cheap joke.

Fuyuko: I hate to make myself clearer than I am. Here you have the backpack. Take a pair of clothing, the one you like the most, some food and essentials. Also some fishing equipment and a first aid kit, among other stuff.

She said as she started to fill my backpack. I couldn't help to chuckle as I remembered the last time I used this backpack. I was a member of the chipmunk scouts (no comments please) and what a disaster that was.

Fuyuko: This is the last time I warn you. We better prepare you for the future of the phoenix.

Hikari: Sure, what the heck! It won't hurt me to carry something like that. As long as you stop staring at me like that. It creeps me out.

I replied with a warm smile making Fuyuko turn away. She wasn't used to that kind of kindness even though she hanged with Makoto and me all the time. People are cruel to people different so she was always alone, alone but full of wisdom.

As I packed I saw my Godmother looking out to the limitless sky. Most likely wondering like she does about her life. And it's in that moment that I wish I could read her mind.

"K-chan, sis, Godmother. I wonder when I stop minding people calling me whatever they wanted. It seemed like yesterday when I shut my feelings and didn't let anybody close to me, now I'm shouting whatever comes to my mind and I'm happy for it. This is the true meaning of freedom, this is what I've been missing all my life. New place, new life. All the pain I've suffered in the past is worth it now that I see my future, because it's after all that that I've come to know the true meaning of life. Ha, how ironic indeed."

I laughed slightly as she watched the scenery of the backyard. It was a beautiful time, just perfect for the festival. It was a pity one of them would miss Hikari's dance but I would be sure to record it for her.

Mom: What's so funny K?

I turned to see my two best friends sitting down beside her.

K: Personal joke. Not worth mention.

Master: Just like everything you say, right?

K: Oh yeah well you can—

Mom: Don't say it K! There's a house full of people behind us.

I groaned at the sigh of his smug smile. He loved to take advantage of the ignorance of others.

Mom: It's funny how things change. Time passes and changes the hearts of people. Who could have said we would end here together eating sweets?

Master: I could have done with K though.

He said joking as he always does but unlike always his wife threw him a piece of cake to his face. Obviously he got pissed but that soon change when he saw the angry look on her face and her hand pointing to a slightly crying K.

Master: I was only joking K. You know I care about you, you were the first person to develop kind feelings for me, and truthfully I like you more now than before because you're looser now.

Mom: Don't pay attention to the jerk. I love you too K, as weird as it may sound considering our history. Actually remembering our complete history I never expected to be able to talk to you for over five minutes. But even though we started in the wrong foot you've become one of the best friends I could ask for.

K: I'm not sad, you silly idiots. I'm just happy with the way that you treat me. "K-chan" "Godmother" "Hey, sis" All of you treat me with a familiarity that even now it sinks to me. It almost seems that I've always been here, that we've always been here.

I said laughing upsetting my best male friend. It was obvious that he felt embarrassed that after what he just said it all seemed like a joke. Still his poker face didn't last long when me and wife started to poke his face looking for a smile.

"Good evening."

The three of us stared at a well-dressed Makoto. He seemed slightly embarrassed at how well groomed he was.

K: Hello handsome. Are you up for a date with Hikari?

Makoto: -crimson- Wha-wha-WHAT!

Master: -Madly twitching- My thoughts exactly.

Mom: Now, now, K's only kidding. Makoto and Hikari are almost like siblings.

K: So incest is best to place the family to a test?

Master: Don't kid like that!

He almost jumped me after saying such a thing. Must admit it's always fun to make him upset. I can't believe I never tried it before.

Mom: Hikari's inside Makoto. And so are Fuyuko and Natsuko, so maybe all of you can go together.

Makoto: Thanks Ma'am.

The boy said as he went in. We looked at him go and decided to say a while more on the balcony together. But after a while I couldn't help to notice him being distracted.

"This is my fault. If I had done as K said. If I had protected better my own daughter. Now she has to carry a burden that should be mine, and only mine. Everyone hides the secret and it has become into a lie to hide this from her."

K: Are you ok? You seem so serious.

Mom: Did you hear something?

Master: It's my fault things are the way it is.

He didn't have to say anything more; both of us understood all that he said in that line. Most likely the theme about Hikari's childhood had been said and now he was blaming himself like always.

Master: K, please take Hikari to the festival. I'll catch with you later; I need some time to think by myself first.

K: Sure.

Mom: Are you sure you'll be ok honey?

Master: Sure. And good luck in the seminar as soon as those two stop fighting.

Mom: Yes. Thank you darling.

And like that he went away from us into his own problems.


	6. Sorrows of the heart

Too big of a mouth for too little of a conscience  
Chapter: Sorrows of the heart

Makoto entered the house. The sight was quite typical, unlike the out outside. It was logical for her parents to be abnormal considering what she truly is.

Natsuko: Makoto, looking good.

Makoto blushed as the gorgeous teenager slightly touched his left shoulder.

Makoto: Hello Natsuko. Where are your parents? Where's Fuyuko?

Natsuko: My parents are on the other side of the house fighting silently and Fuyuko is with Hikari in her room. In other words you and I are alone in the living room.

Makoto: Ye-yeah. I guess we are alone here. I better get Hikari.

Natsuko grabbed him and sat him on the sofa.

Natsuko: I got to talk to you first. Did you do what I told you? Did you kiss Hikari?

Makoto: I tried to but—

Natsuko: You lost whatever guts you gathered, right?

Makoto: Well it's not like I've done it before!

Makoto snapped at her turning crimson for what he just said. For a girl it might be good to say that kind of thing, but he was a guys and inexperience is a subject of humiliation and disgrace by your peers. Still Natsuko smiles satisfied by his response.

"I knew it. I knew that he would screw it up and now it's my time to step up."

Natsuko: That's your problem Makoto, you're too inexperience. If you want to get rid of those feelings and get Hikari you must practice kissing. That way when you get perfect you can grab Hikari and kiss her like in those soap operas.

Makoto: I don't know...

Natsuko: You don't have to do it Makoto, but you won't be able to start a relationship with dear Hikari until you get rid of that childhood attitude.

Makoto: But how do you suggest we do that?

Natsuko: Easy. I'll teach you how to kiss. Ready?

Makoto: What? Now?

Natsuko: Sure! Everyone is busy and it'll be just a second. You don't have a problem with me, right? I'm cute enough, right?

Makoto: No, no! You're fine. -Sigh- I guess you do have a point. Ok, I'm game. But do it fast.

"How cute and simple minded this boy can be. This just proves that I'm capable of stealing anything from Hikari."

Natsuko grinned at the sight of Hikari in the reflection on the window. She was standing still confused by the scene. Her hand was in her chest, as if to keep her heart in. Her expression was turning more hurt as Natsuko brushed her face against Makoto.

But before she could finally kiss him he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away. Natsuko was shocked as she saw his expression; he was actually turning her down. On a desperate action she turned to see if Hikari saw this but she was long gone. It didn't matter if they didn't do anything Hikari saw what was needed.

Natsuko: Don't worry Makoto. It's ok. You should go to the kitchen and drink something to cool you down before you get Hikari.

Makoto: Thanks! You're a nice person Natsuko, but I don't feel it would be correct for me to do this when I like another.

Natsuko: Don't worry, I understand Makoto.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: All done Fuyuko.

Fuyuko was staring out the window without giving me any kind of response.

Hikari: I'll take a bath and change for the festival. I would tell you not to touch anything but you're not that kind of brat.

Fuyuko: Take care.

Hikari: What?

Fuyuko: Take care your heart and the deceit of the sight.

Hikari: Sure thing Fuyuko!

I said not minding what her words meant. After all half of her words were always too hard to get. So instead I happily took my Inuyasha kimono and came out of the room.

Outside of the room I heard a pair of familiar voices. Forgetting the bathroom for a moment and going down the hall into the living room. There they were: Makoto and Natsuko. Completely friendly at each other at first but changing as Makoto closed his eyes and Natsuko lowered to kiss him.

This was too much, and the damned girl knew I was standing there since she had the most evil grin on her face. Still I didn't made a scene, and didn't stayed for the one that Natsuko was making. If Makoto was like that, fine! But there was no way I was going to give Natsuko any satisfaction. With dignity I simply turned and walked to the bathroom while taking deep breaths.

It was hard to digest what I saw, but there I saw it.

"Take care of your heart and the deceit of the sight"

Was this what Fuyuko meant? "Deceit of the sight"? I saw it and it was there, so how could this be a deceit?

Natsuko: Enjoyed the show?

I heard Natsuko say to me from the hall. Felling mad as I was this meant one thing to me: war.

Hikari: Hey Natsuko, the Navy called you and they want their whore back.

Natsuko: So I'm a whore because I get what I want. You have no claim over nobody. I guess it's easy to blame me over your problems. Why don't you blame me over your loss of memory? The fact Makoto sees you like a sister, unlike with me? Why don't you blame me over the fact that you're a freak?

I remained silent. All my thoughts, all my witty remarks were gone. Natsuko had finally done what she wanted: hurt my pride. Still I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of my tears and sorrow. In a quick action I opened the door of the bathroom and closed it in her face.

I stripped myself of my clothing and whatever was holding me up. Like always I had to wait until I was unseen to let myself go with the sorrow. As much as I hated to admit it Natsuko was right.

Tears bitterly rolled down my cheeks. My eyes were burning and my body was aching. Just like some time ago I bet since I couldn't help but feel I've been like this before. But I decided it was better to drag myself to the shower and hope the water takes the feeling away in time for the dance.

Makoto: Hikari, are you going to be a long time in there? Not that you ever do. You're not type of girl.

Makoto started to laugh at the idea of Hikari being a girly -girl like Natsuko. However his laugh was cut short by my wet presence . My eyes were red from crying, my breath was shallow and a towel covered my body.

Hikari: Do you have a problem with me? I realize that Natsuko's gorgeous and I'm not but do you have to such an asshole about it.

Makoto tried to pay attention to what I meant with my words but the towel was making it hard to look at me face-to-face. My face turned red and quickly slapped him for the wrong attention he was giving me.

Hikari: MAKOTO, YOU PERVERT! Don't you have enough of Natsuko? Why don't you leave my freak self-alone?

My actions surprised Makoto making him stare directly at my eyes.. It seems the first time that Makoto has done that, but more than the stare it was the embrace afterward that shocked me. He closed the door behind us as to get some kind of privacy.

Hikari: -breathless- Makoto?

Makoto: I don't know what's happening but I don't like it. Natsuko is a beautiful girl with a nice personality...

Hikari: -thinking- Yeah, right.

Makoto: But she wouldn't be able to take a small part of the place you have in me. You also shouldn't place yourself down. You're the most beautiful person I know. I love everything about you, and I love all that is you, from your good points to your bad points. Even that beautiful right punch you usually use to knock people out.

Makoto felt a sense of relief when he started to hear Hikari's hiccups. That meant that she was listening to him and was feeling better.

Makoto: It's funny but a while ago I had a dilemma and Natsuko tried to fix it by kissing me. But in the end I pushed her aside because I couldn't stop thinking how pissed you would feel if you ever knew that and also because I could never see her that way. Didn't matter because you ended up hitting me for whatever reason.

"I can't believe that bitch! She made me feel awful and lead me on as if I were some moron. If I just had her on my face!"

Makoto: I hope you feel better. And whatever you're going through you tell me.

Hikari: -softly- Makoto...

Makoto: Yes?

Hikari: GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM YOU PERVERT!

And worst than a hit of fate I literally and hardly kicked Makoto out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggled as I looked at my reflection on the mirror. I knew that no matter what my past and future holds it would indeed be bright and full of fun.

Meanwhile Makoto was waiting for me to come out on the floor while fuming about his exit.

Makoto: Is this is the thanks I get for cheering her up! This sucks big time!

Fuyuko: The aura is bright again.

Fuyuko said as a way to cheer him up, thing she clearly sucks at, while offering her hand for him to stand up. Her father followed behind her with my mom, godmother, and Natsuko.

Uncle: Time to go people!

Mom: Is Hikari ready?

Makoto: Last time I check she just ended her shower.

K: What do you mean by that?

Makoto: -blushing furiously- well—I—I mean

Fuyuko: He asked her.

I came out wearing a cute Inuyasha kimono with 2 ponytails made with red ribbons.

Hikari: All is done and ready. Where's dad?

K: He'll meet us there. Your uncle and mother will go to the seminar while the rest of us go to the festival.

Natsuko: Sounds good.

Hikari: -bitterly- I bet it does.

And thus we headed to the place where I would find about my self and my past: The Hiigarashi temple...


End file.
